Baron Blitzkrieg (Jimmy Akingbola)
History Origin Baron Reiter also known as Baron Blitzkrieg is The Founder and Leader of Shadowspire a Mercenary Team current based on The Island of Lian Yu. To all of Members of Shadowspire and all of Slave Workers he has prisoner most of them believe he's just interested money from The Slam Drug he's creating on The Island. However his interest on The Island and in general are in fact mainly focused on the Supernatural and Magic of The Island and the Power it has for people who can find it. Shadowspire Meeting Oliver Queen He is introduced to Oliver Queen when his men found him roaming the forest of Lian Yu immediately knowing who he is along with getting a report that one of his men had died. He offers Oliver Queen to become a Member of Shadowspire since he's a man down and he recognizes his skills and knowledge of Lian Yu which he knows will be very useful to his Team and his overall goals. Unaware that Oliver Queen is an A.R.G.U.S. Operative sent by Amanda Waller to infiltrate and spy on his Team and free the slaves that are prisoners along with find out why he and his Team are on The Island. After Oliver Queen excepts his offer he sets him up with some gear and lets him get cleaned up and then sets him up to work along side one of his top Operatives a Mercenary named Conklin. Meeting John Constantine One day his men find and capture John Constantine who was searching The Island for some unknown reason he quickly recognizes him as a threat and begins interrogating him. However a short time into his interrogation he is interrupted by Conklin who's brought Oliver Queen along with him by force makes claims that he is a spy. Annoyed by the interruption ignores Conklin claims and suspicions about Oliver Queen and tells the both of them that their real problem is the current threat of John Constantine. However the situation is quickly turned against him as John Constantine over powers all three by knocking out Conklin, taking Oliver Queen Prisoner and escaping base camp with Oliver Queen after pointing a gun at him. Annoyed by what has happen he is forced to let John Constantine win and see what then result will be if Oliver Queen will return. Oliver Queen vs Conklin In the aftermath of John Constantine's Escape him twice he was pleased when Oliver Queen returned and reported on what he found alongside John Constantine. Having being brought to The Chamber by Oliver Queen along with Conklin there as well he quickly used The Orb that John Constantine left behind to find writing on a the wall that would lead him to a certain body of water on The Island. He sends both Oliver Queen and Conklin along with small group of Slave Workers to go search for the location. However some time later his two men and the group of Slave Workers return and he learns an incident happened which resulted in Oliver Queen killing a Slave Worker named Vlad. Annoyed by what happened but also realizing that both men are telling two unique and different stories and that one is probably lying to him. He uses a magical object to figure out which one is lying to him. He hears both stories with Oliver Queen's story being that Conklin ordered Vlad to kill him because Conklin hasn't liked him since day one and that he killed Vlad because he was attacked. His magical object tells him that Oliver Queen's story is true. He next lessons to Conklin's story which overall states that none of what Oliver Queen said is true. His magical object informs him that Conklin's story is a lie. As punishment for being lied to and causing this problem he orders Oliver Queen to whip Conklin as a form of punishment which he does in front of him, the rest of the men and in front of the Slave Workers as well. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Magic' **'Telekinesis' Abilities *'Leadership' *'Marksmanship' Appearances Arrow *Season Four **"The Candidate" **"Haunted" **"Lost Souls" **"Brotherhood" **"Blood Debts" **"A.W.O.L." **"Unchained" **"Sins of The Father" **"Taken" **"Broken Hearts" **"Beacon of Hope" **"Eleven Fifty Nine" **"Monument Point" **"Lost in The Flood" **"Schism" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Baron Blitzkrieg (Jimmy Akingbola)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_Reiter_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_Reiter Category:Arrow Characters